


Home Gardening

by ajremix



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajremix/pseuds/ajremix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc and Donut, before season 10 episode 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Gardening

When Doc returned to Valhalla (alone. Because everyone else abandoned him and didn't tell him where they were going. He didn't like to be mean, but really- those guys could be so rude.) he found Donut's body still laying were it was left. Which only made sense since no one else was around to move it and dead people couldn't move on their own. Unless they were undead, but since Donut was still in the same spot, obviously he was just regular dead.

Except when Doc checked again, Donut wasn't actually completely dead.

"Oh wow," he said to no one, "how did I mess _that_ up?"

But, competency aside, Donut was in bad shape and Doc had neither the training nor equipment to help him. So he did what any medic could- he set about making Donut comfortable as he died.

~*~*~*~

Donut was still not completely dead almost a week later and, frankly, Doc was a little flabbergasted. It wasn't like Doc had anywhere else to go anyway, so he stuck around and thought that, if he continued to make Donut comfortable, he should make himself comfortable as well and started making a little house out by the wall to take full advantage of all that sun. And maybe start a little garden while he was at it. He always wanted a garden.

~*~*~*~

Doc woke up one day to find Donut moving the basil plants from one part of the garden to another. He asked, rather intelligently if he did say so himself, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Doc!" Donut chirped, not at all sounding like he'd come back from the brink of death. "The soil you planted the basil in is too dry. It can't grow in that. So I just moved it over to a moister patch."

"No, I mean... you're up. And... not dead."

"Yeah, that. I got bored."

"You got bored of dying?"

"Well, I figure if I was actually dying I would've been dead weeks ago. So I decided to get up and do something useful."

"Oh. Okay." Doc was pretty sure that wasn't how medicine worked, but then he wasn't actually a doctor, so who knew. He crouched down next to Donut. "So you know about gardening?"

"I grew up on a farm and we had a little herb garden next to the house. You know, I always told Sarge our bases could benefit from having a garden, but he never let me make one. I still have all the seeds I ordered for it, too."

"...Well, he's not here now."

~*~*~*~

After the third day of chasing off birds, Donut decided to make a scarecrow.

"Not that I disagree with the need, but isn't using Lopez a little... macabre?"

Donut shrugged as he struggled to put Lopez's legs through the overalls. "He's a robot, right? And robots are all about helping and being useful and stuff. So I'm sure he'd be happy that his body is being put to use even though he's dead."

Doc refrained from pointing out that robots couldn't actually die and instead helped Donut strap Lopez onto a pole. He was tired of birds ruining his lettuce, after all.

~*~*~*~

They lounged around outside their little house, happy from a long session of yoga and soaking up the sun, sipping on mint juleps. "You know," Doc said contently, "I don't even care if those other guys ever come back."


End file.
